Life After Death
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: <html><head></head>Spoiler alert! There are some spoilers in the first chapter and summary! Jojen wakes up in a different place than when he died. He meets a group that have saved the dead of Westeros and have put them up. What he doesn't expect is to be part of a giant experiment. Now he has to fight his emotions and people who want to kill those they trained. R&R</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** There are a few spoilers in this chapter. If you haven't read the books or seen the show, I wouldn't read.

The last thing Jojen Reed remembered was staring up at his sister as she cried over him. He remembered telling her to do it, that he wasn't going to last. His visions had been slowly killing him, or driving him mad. He couldn't decide. But he had done what he was supposed to do. He had gotten Bran Stark over the wall and to the heart tree.

That had been a long and treacherous road which had almost cost him his sister. Bran had given him cause for pause when he had started warging with his direwolf. Finally Jojen had gotten through to him. When they were captured, he had made sure his friend had understood what he had to do.

The heart tree had been beautiful, its red leaves shining brightly against the white of the snow. He had wanted to get to the tree as soon as he could, but magic had another story. Wights, reanimated corpses, had attacked them. The cold had only intensified the bite of the knife as it tore through his flesh over and over again. He had begged his sister with his eyes and she had given him a merciful death.

After everything had gone black, he had felt as if he had been falling. There was no need for it, not if he was really dead. He had seen stars, his family, and a thousand other things flash by as he fell. Many of the things he didn't understand. Huge metal buildings, contraptions that moved on wheels but weren't drawn by horses, and people. Hundreds of thousands of people. He had no idea what was going on.

When he had landed in a pile of leaves, his head had hurt he had thought it was going to explode. He had just sat down and had tried to sleep it all off. But that hadn't lasted long because he had been stumbled upon by a woman. Well, if you could call the woman knowing his name and where he was from being stumbled upon.

He hadn't been able to deny her when she helped him to his feet. It still hurt to move because of the stab wounds but it wasn't a death sentence. If he hadn't died in his world, he might not be alive in this one. As he had followed the woman, he noticed she had a marking on the back of her neck. He had wanted to ask her what it meant but she hadn't said a word to him. It was an odd mark but he had seen odd things in Westeros.

She had led him to a tall building then walked into the door. She had walked in and taken the stairs to the third floor. At the last door she stopped and opened it. He had walked in and stopped. The place was decently furnished with a bed on the far side of the room. She had a kitchen and everything she would need to live. She had pulled out clothes to give him.

Jojen had changed as quickly as possible, finding the clothing she had given him was very comfortable. The shirt was short but it fit snugly. The trousers she had given him were a little itchy but warm. He wasn't certain about the shoes and socks on his feet. She also handed him a jacket that was soft black leather. They weren't his skins and furs from the North but they were warm and very comfortable.

Now he sat at the table and watched his host make something in her kitchen. He didn't know what it was about her, but it seemed like he had met her before. He didn't know where or how but it was there. He remembered the color of her hair, long and auburn. It stirred something in his memory.

When she was done, she poured whatever it was into a bowl and brought it over to him. A nice hunk of bread sat on the plate beside the bowl of steaming soup. Jojen's mouth watered as he stared at it. Months in the wilderness had taught him to eat whatever they had caught. He hadn't had a home cooked meal in forever. He dug in immediately, sighing as the flavor hit his taste buds.

"I know what you must be thinking," she said as she sat across from him. He looked up but didn't say anything. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? Who am I? I can answer the last three. My name is Ronan Hartman, and you're in the city of New York."

"Where is New York?" he asked.

"United States, a far off place from Westeros." Jojen stopped eating and looked at her. "It's not my first time meeting someone from Westeros. In fact I've met four of them."

"Do you know their names?"

"Three of them were Starks. Ned, Cat and Robb I think." She smiled at him. "I take it you know them."

"My father was one of his bannermen." She nodded and looked towards the clock. "You know what that is right?"

"When a man goes to war, he can pull an army from the men who hold land and castles around his land. It's not one hundred percent accurate but it's close."

She got up from the table and went back to her kitchen to clean up. Jojen finished his meal and carried his dishes to the sink. Ronan smiled at him as she took and washed them. He took time to look around the small apartment, realizing it wasn't too big.

He saw that she kept the place pretty clean. There was furniture all around the room but it was situated to make a space. Her living area was small with a couple of couches and some weird box against the wall. The bed was neatly made with pillows stacked against the headboard. The colors were browns and light blues and matched very well.

"If you're up to it, we can go see the Starks. They're about five blocks away," Ronan said as she grabbed her jacket again.

Jojen wasn't certain how he felt about walking around this city without protection. Then again he had never been the best at weaponry. Even his own father had preferred his sister to him when fighting. He hadnt cared. He had had the Sight and it was just as violent as fighting. Meera had been left to deal with the after effects of everything so it made sense that she had used the weapons more than him.

Ronan didn't give him as chance to answer as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door. She was going to lock him in if he didn't follow. It would be great to sleep but he was too curious to stay behind. He hustled to the door and slipped out just as she was closing it. He waited until she locked up and headed down the hallway before deciding that this was a very bad idea. His head was pounding.

"Here." She handed him two white capsule looking things and a bottle of water. She laughed when he looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "It's fine. It's medicine. It'll help with the pain."

Cautiously, Jojen put the pills on his tongue and gulped some water. They were horrible but he swallowed them. His face had to be screwed up because Ronan looked amused, but she was kind enough not to say anything. He held on to the water when she reached for it. He wasn't certain if he was going to have a bad taste in his mouth but he wanted it just in case.

He followed her down the sidewalk. As he walked, many of the girls he passed turned to look at him. It made him wonder if he smelled bad. He watched one beautiful girl lower her opaque glasses to look at him. He had no idea what was going on, but he didn't like it. He had always wanted to be left out of the light. Now was no different.

Ronan moved easily down the sidewalk. She didn't seem shocked that women were staring at him. He wasn't different from any other man around here. He had dirty blond hair that he kept running his hands through. His eyes were just another shade of brown. There was nothing special about him. He didn't get it at all.

He stepped up beside his guide and latched on to her sleeve. The North had always been home and it had been sparsely populated. Many said only the stockiest of the Westerosi lived in the north. That included Jojen's family. He had lived in the north all his life so he was accustomed to cold. Not people. There were so many people he felt smothered, but Ronan didn't seem to mind. She just moved easily. At that moment he envied that.

She nudged him to the right and he looked up just in time. He would have smashed into a brick wall if he hadn't. He opened the door and let Ronan pass because he didn't know where he was going. She led him up the stairs and down a hallway. He looked at all the doors they passed and wondered what was behind all of them. No good answer came to his mind so he looked forward.

Ronan knocked briefly on the last door on the left then shoved it open. Three men were sitting around a huge table talking about something. When they walked in they looked at them. Ronan didn't seem to care as she nudged a chair out of her way with her foot.

"Another one?" one of the guys asked. Ronan nodded. "That's the third one today."

Jojen didn't miss that. "Third one? You mean there are more of us than me and the Starks here?"

"It's like it's raining people. You guys are popping up all over the place. Bailey isn't too happy about it. He's ranting because we don't have enough room for everyone. We just gave the last room away. We have no room for this guy."

"His name is Jojen, Karter, not guy."

Karter snarled at her. "It doesn't matter what his name is. We don't have room for him. He can't stay here."

"Then he can stay with me. One of my couches turns into a bed."

The last guy shook his head. "Bailey won't allow that and you know it. He'll rant about how inappropriate it is for a woman to share a place with a man who isn't her betrothed."

Ronan sat down on the table. "Do you think I care, Grayson? Bailey has been pulling your strings for the last six years. I don't understand your blind faith in him."

"None of us do but we know Bailey has been keeping us alive. We're all different, have been since we were born. He's been hiding us since we found out we had lived in a government facility that tested for psychic abilities. Bailey knows things that we don't," the first guy said again.

"I'm the one who knows where the newbies will pop up. I know where all the portals are, David." Ronan raised her hand. "I don't care. He stays with me. We all know these people can't stand each other so they won't want to share. We have an idiot boy who thinks he's king of everyone and people who hate him. We have to keep them separated and more keep popping up. Now if Bailey isn't here, I'm going to take Jojen back to my apartment and get him settled in."

"Bailey is going to kill you," Karter said.

"If he wants I will give him something to kill me for. I will take this guy home a ravished him all night long." She slammed the door behind her as she walked out.

Jojen stared at her for a long moment. She had just stood up to some people she had lived with for a long time, and she had done so with a snarky comment.

"What did he mean when he said facility?" he asked as he followed her down yet another hallway.

"Many of us living here were child prodigies living in a government facility. They thought we had psychic powers. Five of us did. Karter, Bailey, David, Grayson and myself were the five tested exponentially. Karter is a telepath. He can read anyone's mind. Bailey is very handy with technology. Nothing he has come across can stump him. David is an empath. He knows everyone's feelings. Grayson is a very strong telekinetic. I've seen him knock a whole parking lot of cars out of the parking lot. As for me, I see the past, present and future. It's very cumbersome, especially now since people keep popping up from other realms," she said.

"So you saw all of us coming here and where we would land?" he asked.

"Not only did I see you coming here and where to find you, but I saw your deaths in Westeros. I don't know how, but I did. I don't know why I'm connected to all of you but it's brought you here." She stopped and looked at him. "Do you want to go see the Starks? They're one floor above us."

"Sure. I haven't seen Robb since I was little."

He fell silent as she shoved open another door and headed up the stairs. Something about Ronan Hartman had him curious. Meera always told him his curiosity was going to get the best of him one day. Well she had been right and now he was in a new place where his curiosity was going to get him in trouble. Again.

Ronan was a head and shoulders shorter than him. She barely came up to his chin. As he walked behind her, he took in everything. Her wealth of auburn hair fell just past her shoulder blades and was slightly kinky. Some stray strands were tucked into her shirt. She was wearing clothing that only men would wear in Westeros; trousers and a loose shirt. He couldn't help but notice that underneath all that fabric was taut muscle and smooth curves.

Shaking his head, he continued in silence. He was happy that she couldn't read his mind like one of the other guys could. He had never had a woman catch his eye before. He had been too busy trying not to get sick from his visions. He'd had the worst seizures due to them sometimes he'd wished he could just die. He'd gotten that wish but then had woken up here. His only chance at survival was this woman.

They stopped at another door. This time Jojen heard voices on the other side of the door. Familiar voices. Sighing he placed his hand on the door and leaned into it. The wood was cool against his warm skin.

"If you knock they will let you in," Ronan said. There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I know. It just feels so good to know someone here," he said.

He knocked on the door and was reeled backwards by Ronan. He looked down at her just as the door opened. Catelyn Stark was just as he remembered her. She had the Tully red hair but the Stark coolness. Living in Winterfell had done wonders for her. She looked him over before pulling him into her arms. Jojen held on for dear life.

"Jojen Reed," she whispered as she held him tighter. "We had no idea we would see anyone ever again." She stepped back and looked up at him. "Come in, come in. Ned. Ned, look. It's Jojen Reed."

Jojen looked over her shoulder to see Ned Stark and his son Robb coming to the door. They looked exactly the same as he remembered, except Ned had a faint scar running around his neck. Apparently, since he had come back to life in this world, he held the scars of his death in the other. Looking at Robb, Jojen was certain he had the stab wound over his heart where he had been killed.

Ned walked out into the hallway and looked at Ronan. Jojen did as well and noticed she was leaning against the far wall with her arms crossed. She looked completely at ease, but anyone could tell that was a lie.

"Did you see his death as well?" he asked. Ronan inclined her head. "How many others?"

"Everyone down this hall, but take heart. Your other children are alive and well, including your bastard," she said.

"She's correct," Jojen said before anyone could start an argument. "Bran and Rickon are alive. I have seen to it myself. They are safe."

Catelyn choked him again as she hugged him. "Thank you."

"Do you wish to get caught up with them?" Ronan asked.

"If you wouldn't mind," he replied looking at her.

She nodded. "It's fine. I'm going to find Bailey and have it out with him. Just come down when you're ready to go."

Jojen watched her go back down the hall. She was gone before he realized it. Robb clapped a hand to his shoulder.

"Don't get too attached. That girl is one hard nut to crack." He smiled. "Come on in. We have a lot of catching up to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** The ages of the characters are loosely based on the ages in the show. So Jojen is about nineteen or twenty in the show versus the book.

(&)(&)(&)

Jojen was drained by the time he headed back down to the huge meeting room he had been in earlier. He had loved catching up with the Starks but answering all those questions just made him wish for a nice long sleep. Plus his mind kept traveling back to Ronan and the way she had acted around the others.

The other four had not been happy about her proclamation to take him home with her. It made sense. If they didn't have the room for him, he was going to have to go home with someone anyway. He couldn't sleep on the streets. He didn't know enough about this place to do that. No one was going to want to share a room with him. His best bet was just to go home with Ronan.

He felt his body react to that thought. Never in his life had he felt like this. He'd had his pick of wenches in the house. His father had even agreed to pick one out for him when he hit his majority, but he'd declined. He had never felt the same as his friends among the crannogmen. They had all talked about taking their first woman when they hit their majority. Jojen had just been happy to meet one who hadn't just been after his family's wealth. Plus there was the little thing about his powers.

There wasn't much else he could do or talk about so when the time had felt right, he had excused himself. He was so tired he felt as if he were going to fall on his face. He made it down the stairs without face planting but he had to find Ronan.

She made it easy for him. She came storming out of a door with two of the three men he had met earlier. The third man had to be Bailey because he didn't remember his face. He would now because he was red, almost as red as his hair. He was the resident technology whiz and it showed with how many things were clipped to his belt. He looked like he was getting ready to stage a coup.

He grabbed Ronan's hand but she jerked it away and turned on him. Jojen's eyes widened in shock as she unleashed the foulest tongue he had heard on a woman. She then snapped and everyone's attention was drawn elsewhere. She turned on her heel and left the complex. Jojen stared at the men for a brief minute before following her.

He figured out really quickly that she was fast when she wanted to be. She wanted to be this time. He had to run to keep up with her and that wasn't easy on a crowded street. He grabbed her arm when he caught up to her then kept hold as she moved through the crowds. He would have to learn that if he was going to be living here from now on. If there was any way to get back to Westeros, he would be happy to look into it. But for the time being, he'd have to make himself at home here.

They walked up the building's stairs in silence even though Jojen wanted to ask what was going on. Bailey had been okay from what he had seen but he wasn't too sure since he hadn't been around him long enough. Though Karter, Grayson, and David seemed to respect him, Ronan had outright defied him. She had to be stuck in her ways for her to do something like that. Either that or she was upset about something that had happened in their past.

Ronan unlocked the door to her apartment and let him in. She walked right past him and to the closet. After pulling some things out, she came back and started tugging on the couch. She soon had it extended and was making it into a bed as he toed off his shoes and folded his jacket neatly on the back of a chair. She plumped a pillow on the makeshift bed and straightened.

"I don't have much space but you should be able to fit. We'll figure something else out in the coming days. But you need sleep more than I do," she said.

"Don't you sleep?" he asked as he walked over to examine his new bed. He couldn't be picky since he was a guest in her house. Then again he didn't have to be. She was incredibly tidy.

"I try not to if I can help it. We found out a long time ago that I have visions if I sleep. So I sleep here for about three or four hours then I go back to work," she explained.

"What do you do?" He climbed on the couch bed and started to settle under the blankets.

"I search out new locations for dorms. I also keep track of our expenses. I have to since I'm the only one who knows when someone is coming from Westeros. I get the vision then I tell the guys. They coordinate with some of the others and bring the ones the portals toss into our world to us. This last week we've had seven crop up out of Westeros; three today and four over the last three days. I have to find a new building to house the overflow."

He couldn't help but watch as she walked over to a dresser and pull out a pair of gray looking pants. She shed her denim and pulled the others on. Then she walked back over to the table and sat down.

"No one knows where I live so we'll be safe here for now," she said as she put on a pair of glasses. "Sleep as much as you need. We won't be leaving until tomorrow anyway."

Jojen settled into the very comfy pillow and watched her get to work. The light of the small box thing reflected on her face and glasses. He watched her put her hand on her chin as she settled in to doing her work. His eyes started to droop as he continued to watch her.

_The yard was misty and covered in trees. No matter where he looked all he saw were mist and trees. No one was around. He was all alone and he had no idea where to turn. _

_He heard a squawking in one of the trees and whirled around looking for the familiar noise. There sat the three-eyed raven. He thought he had lost sight of it forever when he died in Westeros, but here it was in this world. But why was it squawking? Crows croaked more than they squawked. What was happening now?_

_The mist swirled until there was a shape of a person. He squinted until he could see the form fully. It was Ronan but not Ronan at the same time. She was taller with slightly broader shoulders. Her hair was the same color as Ronan's but it was longer and more tangled. She had a white marking that went from the top of her right eye over her nose and under her left eye with a gentle swirl. _

"_Jojen Reed," she said as she stopped in front of him. Her voice was whimsical and rustled the wind as she spoke. The air grabbed at her wispy gown and blew it all around her. "I have been waiting for you, as has my descendant."_

"_Who are you?" he asked. _

"_Your people call us the Children of the Forest. Here we are simply known as the Great Spirits. The natives of this land prayed to us for guidance and strength and courage. Like your homeland we have spirits of war and peace, honor and courage. I am the spirit of Wisdom. Ronan is my descendant by a banished son." _

"_Are you the one bringing the dead of Westeros here?"_

"_No. I know that what is dead should remain dead. It is for the betterment of everyone alive. But I do have a strong connection with the gods of your world. They talk to us of people dying and being sent here. We do not know why but we are striving to find out. There are not many seers in our world who can talk to us in dreams. Ronan talks to me but her after effects are violent. I try not to pull her to me unless I need her."_

_Jojen was starting to understand what she was talking about. Ronan had said that she barely slept because she was afraid that she would be pulled into a dream and not come out. He wasn't certain what happened to her but he understood her apprehension in sleeping. Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky when it came to his visions. He had no idea when his were going fall out with one. _

"_You want to connect with me when you need someone to talk to," he said. _

_Wisdom smiled him. "Not all the time. Just when something important is coming. Ronan can see as you do; past, present and future; but she's also connected to the portals opening. It's how she knows when you are coming. I am not in control of her visions. The ones that are violent are due to me, but someone else is showing her when and where your people will come. Whenever I get close to ask, she pushes me away. I am not certain she even knows."_

"_She said something about a facility that experimented on the five of them. What does that mean?" _

"_It is not good. They were hooked up to machines and told to do impossible tasks. I watched over all of them, guiding them in impossible decisions. Bailey was the hardest to convince but Ronan is very persuasive when she needs to be. But do not take those men for granted. They are powerful in their own rights. Ronan is the baby and they treat her as such." _

"_What do you need of me?" _

_She smiled. "Your visions will not harm you here. Together you and Ronan can make this place better for those coming and figure out who is sending them. I will help as much as I can." _

Jojen was jerked from the dream/vision. Ronan was sitting on the table beside the couch. Something in her bluish-gray eyes told him she had been the one to pull him out of it. She tilted her head at him in question. He looked around to make sure they were alone. When he was certain they were alone, he ran a hand over his forehead. It came back glistening with sweat.

Ronan got up as he sat up frowning at how sweaty he was. He looked at his pillow and made a disgusted noise at the wet mark. He hated sweating.

"Take this." He looked up at the cloth and glass she held in her hands. The cloth was wet so he rubbed it on his face and neck. "Did you have a vision?"

Jojen looked up at her. "How did you know?"

"You were talking in your sleep at first, but then you started writhing like you were in pain. It's taken me half an hour to wake you up."

"Do you have writhe like I did?" He frowned when she shook her head. "What happens to you?"

"I have seizures, massive convulsions that leave me with a dry mouth and headache."

"I know what seizures are." His snippy tone had her frowning at him and moving away from the table. "Look. I don't always know when not to open my mouth. You're the only other person I've met with greensight as strong as mine. When I was in Westeros before I died, I would have massive convulsions with each vision. The only thing my sister or father could do was hold me before I hit my head on something or drowned in my own spit. For me not to have a seizure here is good news for me. Your greensight is what mine was. Maybe I can help you through it. Like know the signs."

She rubbed her eyes. "I know the signs, Jojen. My eyes itch and my hands start to shake. My knees get really weak and I collapse as my body shakes uncontrollably. I can't recall how many times I've bitten my tongue. When I was locked in the facility, they just chalked it up to epilepsy, but I've never tested positive for it. It comes at a price though. I'm bitchy and hard to handle after I come out of an episode as the others call it, but I know what it is. I'm finding people who are transported through time and space and I'm communicating with the spirit of Wisdom from ages gone by."

Jojen recognized the hysteria immediately. He had felt the same way when his visions first started coming in harder than usual. He hadn't wanted to tell his father, but his family had been so close he had been able to tell them and have them console him whenever he had one. Obviously the guys Ronan had lived with didn't see her seer abilities as too concerning when she was one hundred percent right.

He got up from his bed and walked over to her. She pulled away from him at first but when his touch was gentle she let him envelope her in a hug. The only person who had ever held him after he left home had been Meera. She had hugged him as much as she could. That's the one thing he remembered about his last day in Westeros. His sister's hug. Forget her plunging a dagger into his heart. He wanted to remember her hug.

Ronan was pleasantly surprised at how warm Jojen was. She thought a Northman would have a chill to his skin since he lived in the colds of the North, but not Jojen. It had to be because of his leathers and skins she had found him in.

"Are you calm now?" he asked when she noticed her hands weren't shaking.

She nodded into his chest then stepped back, but his hands didn't fall to his sides. He kept them gently on her shoulders.

Then she couldn't help the unbridled thought that emerged at the forefront of her mind. Never in her life had she been physically attracted to someone. David and Grayson had tried once or twice to get her to go out on a date with them at different times, but she hadn't been interested. Now standing in her living room with a man she had just met, she was afflicted with hormones. At twenty-one, she had never had a boyfriend and had never thought of having one.

But Jojen wasn't a normal guy. He hadn't grown up here. He was old world regal. He had different customs than her world did. She wasn't certain what he felt but her hormones were suddenly raging. She backed away from him and he tilted his head in confusion. That movement pulled the muscles in his neck taut and the neck of his shirt pulled up, giving her a view of smooth skin under the gray material. She bit her lip at the thoughts that flew through her head.

Jojen smiled as he looked at the floor. He didn't have to be a telepath to know what she was thinking. He wasn't bulky like Robb Stark and he wasn't fat. He had flat belly that held ridges from where he had attempted to work out. He ate all the time and never gained any weight. The clothing he was wearing didn't hide his physique either. The trousers were tight on his thighs and hips. The shirt stretched across his chest, emphasizing his pectorals.

"How is your work coming along?" he asked.

She sat down in her chair and slid her glasses back on her face. "I'm in finalization with the owner. It's going to cost an arm and a leg, but I'll front the bill."

He leaned over her shoulder to look at the building. "Three stories? How many rooms?"

"Enough to get everyone out of the building now. We need all the room we can get so we can run our operations in the building we have now and house everyone else in the other building. Bailey and the others will live in the house with everyone."

"But you'll remain alone." She didn't say anything as he took a huge guess. "Why do you want to do that? Don't you need to be around someone in case your visions send you into seizures?"

"Most of the time when I sleep, I do it at the office so I can be monitored. Bailey doesn't like that I live alone but I refuse to stay under the same roof as them. I did that for fifteen years. I'm not doing it again."

Jojen scratched his head. "Fine. I'll stay with you." He looked down at her when she tilted her head up to him. She was very attractive with her glasses on. "You don't think I'm going to let you stay alone when your visions cause seizures. I've been dealing with this since I was a kid. I died from it. I'm not going to let that happen to you. You're stuck with me."

Ronan opened her mouth to argue but then clamped it shut. She had seen that face on Bailey before and he usually got his way when he pulled it. Jojen was going to stay in her loft or he was going to camp out in front of her door where her neighbors would see him. He was quiet enough that no one would suspect he knew her, but they would begin to question why she would let a complete stranger stay out in the cold. This was New York. It was getting colder.

Sighing she waved her hand dismissively. Jojen bit back a laugh. He had won an argument he had been certain he was going to have to get mean about. He wasn't mean, not generally, but he was an old soul and had ways of twisting words so no one could argue with him.

"I'll need some clothes and whatnot," he said.

"I know. We'll get that when I go map out the building. I need to see how much work needs to be done before we can move everyone in."

"I'll help. I need to do something."

"Bailey will want to train you as soon as he can. You can do that tomorrow. Right now you should get some sleep."

Jojen knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon. He went back to the couch and tried to, but he knew it would fail. So he acquainted himself with his new home.


	3. Chapter 3

Jojen was impressed by the apartments. They were big enough for each person who had come back to have space to themselves. He was certain the families such as the Starks were going to live together. There were some apartments that had one room so people such as Joffrey, whom Jojen asked to kill immediately, could live alone. Then there were people like Renley who could do whatever he wanted.

Ronan had been a shrew when it had come to inspecting the new building. She had a keen eye for out of place things so she could call the owners out on it. So far she hadn't found anything out of the odds. She was signing the paperwork to put it into her name. Jojen watched her intimidate the previous owner. It wasn't hard since the woman was just as wispy as Ronan, but the younger woman looked meaner.

Just as the paperwork was sign, Jojen wondered how long it would be before Ronan wanted him out. The new building had thirty apartments spaced out over three floors. The bigger homes were on the top floor while the smaller ones were on the bottom floor. Jojen didn't need a big place so he could live by himself. That thought made him wonder how long it would be until she started pressuring him to find a place. He was going to fight her on it because she shouldn't be alone at all, not when her visions could come at any time. He was dead certain that she hadn't been entirely honest with him when she told him about them.

He walked over to her as she talked to the previous owner. They were just talking insurance and taxes and all the fun stuff that went along with buying buildings. The lady scanned him over as she talked with Ronan about the finer details. He wasn't a telepath but he knew exactly what this woman was thinking. Ronan was a gorgeous young woman with bright auburn hair and blue-gray eyes. She was short and thin and had wispiness about her, but she was tough. Jojen was tall with his dirty blond hair and brown eyes. This woman was thinking that they were together.

After was all said and done, they went to the third floor and looked around the rooms again. Ronan took a couple of notes then moved around every room. He knocked on the walls to make sure the structure was good. If it was bad, he was going to have to look into getting replaced. He shook his head as he reminded himself that this wasn't his place to be doing any repairs.

As they were walking around through one of the second floor rooms, Ronan stepped on a loose floorboard and her foot went through it. Jojen barely grabbed her before she hurt herself. He broke the floorboard and pulled her out, keeping her close against him. Ronan looked at her leg to make sure she wasn't hurt then looked down at the floor. That was going to have to be replaced. She wrote it down.

Jojen flexed his hand as he fought back the warmth he had felt. Ronan didn't seem fazed by anything except for his naked flesh. His touching her didn't have any effect on her like it did him. He wanted to test all of his hypotheses but didn't know how he would handle rejection if she dished it out. But he was going to try them anyway.

When she was satisfied, Ronan locked up the building and headed down the sidewalk. She was well aware of Jojen as he fell into step with her. His easy steps were large compared to hers. He seemed unaware of what he had been doing. Her senses were in overdrive and it wasn't making her happy. She hated this feeling. She had gotten the same feeling from the woman they had bought the building from.

Then she had fallen into the floor. Jojen hadn't thought twice about it when he grabbed her. She would have fallen to the first floor if he hadn't and she didn't fancy a trip to the hospital right now. But his touch was killing her.

"Where are we going?" he asked from her left.

That accent slid along her skin, making it prickle with some weird sensation. She looked up at him and realized he was on her left. The road was on the left. He was blocking her left side in case something happened.

"We're going to Midtown. We're in Williamsburg right now. We can either take the L train or the ferry. I prefer the train because I get seasick," she replied.

"The train it is then. Lead on."

She stepped ahead. "We're going to have to get you a MetroCard if you're going to stay around."

He frowned at that. "Of course I'm going to stay around. Why wouldn't I?"

"A few Westerosi have left to go see the rest of the world. We can't stop them but we do help them get started out. I wouldn't be surprised if you left soon as well."

Jojen felt like he had been slapped. They were expecting them to walk away. Ronan must have seen plenty of them come and go from their buildings. There had to be countless men and women from Westeros she had seen come through their halls. While he was on that thought, he wondered how many of those men had she taken home.

She turned right and they came to an intersection. Jojen looked up and read the signs as best he could. Bedford Avenue and North Seventh Street. There was a fence like thing sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. People were coming in and out of it. Ronan walked right up to it and walked down the stairs. He followed and was amazed at how many people were below the street.

Ronan went to a little kiosk and put her debit card into the machine. She pressed a couple of buttons then a fresh card popped out. She handed the card to Jojen then walked to a turnstile. Jojen watched her actions then followed them. She picked a car and slid into a seat. Jojen sat beside her as the car filled up quickly. This was a very fast paced society, something he really wasn't used to.

The train lurched as it started moving. Jojen sat quietly for the first few minutes but then he realized Ronan was shaking beside him. He looked at her face then her hands. He gathered her to him before she started shaking uncontrollably. He stuffed the collar of his jacket into her mouth to keep her teeth from knocking together. He held her away from prying eyes as best as he could. Someone would call for medical help if they figured out she was having a seizure.

He felt the collar of his jacket tug as her teeth bit into it. Her hands jerked on his jacket as she held on. He stared at her face as he pushed his hand through her hair. He willed her to open her eyes but he knew it wouldn't happen until her vision was finished.

Slowly she came out of it. Her hands loosened on his jacket and she let his jacket fall from between her teeth. She didn't sit up right away but Jojen didn't mind. He held on to her as tightly as he had before, only loosening his grip when she pushed herself away from him. He watched her pull her phone from her pocket and punch something in then put it up to her ear.

"David, it's Ronan. We've got another one. The corner of Driggs Avenue and Lorimer Street. It's a woman this time. You can't miss her. She's dressed like a red light." Jojen frowned at the saying but didn't ask as she continued talking. "I'm taking Jojen to get some clothes. I'll be by later to bring the papers to the new place."

She hung up after that then leaned back and closed her eyes. Jojen was highly aware of everyone around him. He knew that when he came out of a vision he was severely disoriented. Ronan seemed to be coming out just fine.

"Before we go shopping, I have to get caffeine and food," she said.

"Where's our stop?" he asked.

"14 Street and Union Square." She didn't say anything after that.

Jojen sat back and enjoyed the ride. This was one of the first times he hadn't had to walk anywhere. Usually when they had to go somewhere he and his sister had walked. It kept them in shape and helped Meera in her hunting skills. It had been peaceful when it had just been him and his sister.

"Do you ever see Meera?" he asked without thinking.

"Sometimes. It's just a brief flashing so I don't know much about what's going on," she replied leaning more heavily into him.

"She's the person I miss the most. I've been with her mostly since my mother passed away. We've done just about everything together. She was the one that killed me."

"I know."

A slight smile played across his face. She knew due to her greensight, or prophecy as it was known here, and she didn't hold it against his sister. He didn't think Ronan held any type of grudge except against the people who held her in their government facility.

He listened to her breathing coming in slowly and steadily. How someone hadn't seen the violence of her seizure was beyond him. It had rocked him to his core to see her shaking against him. He still felt it in his bones. He wondered how many times Meera had felt his visions as she held him.

When they changed trains, Ronan told him what to listen for and settled back against the new seat once again. Jojen wasn't sure what was more endearing. The fact that she trusted him with something he had never experienced before or that she was completely out of it and unaware that she trusted him. It didn't really matter to him but he was going to milk it as long as he could.

After what felt like forever, he heard their stop next stop. He shifted Ronan and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She didn't move too much or put up a fight. It made him nervous for a split second but when the train stopped, she got up and walked off. He kept her firmly against him as they ascended the stairs to get above ground. She pointed to a metal cart like thing. He steered her in that direction and waited as she ordered whatever she wanted, shaking his head when she asked if he wanted something.

When he was certain she wasn't going to fall over, Jojen let her go so she could eat whatever she had bought but kept a hand on her back. She led him down the sidewalk, stuffing her face with the pastry she had bought. When she was done, she tossed the wrapper in the trash can and took a huge sip of coffee.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going to one of my favorite stores. Bailey and the others don't really like it because it's expensive, but it suits me. The outfit you're wearing is from there," she replied as she headed down the sidewalk.

He made a face but other than that didn't say anything. He saw her tension ease as she moved. The sweat that had glistened on her face and neck earlier was gone. The hair at the base of her neck was curling even more than it already was. Her shoulders straightened as she walked. She was getting her fire back.

It didn't take them long to make it through the crowds. Finally he looked up at the store. J. Crew. He had never heard of the place. Then again he wasn't from this land. He followed her in and was amazed at the assortment of clothing. Women's and men's clothing hung neatly on racks in the middle of the floor and on the walls. He watched people mill about, browsing for random items. Some had their arms full as they walked to the ladies standing behind and counter.

Ronan went directly to the men's section then turned around and looked at him. He felt like she was undressing him with her eyes and felt his face flush. This was not what he wanted to be doing; not here at least. She turned around, her hair flaring out behind her in a fan of fire. She snatched up a couple of pairs of pants, a few shirts, and a couple of coats then shoved them into his arms.

"Go to the back wall and ask one of the girls to open a dressing room for you. I think I might have gotten your size correct but each design is different. We'll go from there," she said.

He didn't like being put on the spot but Ronan was the expert here. He walked to the back room and did as she said. The woman was really nice even if she had wandering eyes. The room was small with a floor length mirror. He kicked off his shoes then skimmed out of his trousers. He pulled on another pair of trousers that Ronan had picked out. They were tighter than the ones he had just taken off and he didn't like that. The shirt on the other hand fit like a glove. So he shoved off the pants and pilled on the others. They were comfortable with the leg tapering into a skinny opening. He could stuff them into a pair of boots if he ever got a pair.

"Jojen?" Ronan was outside his door. "How is everything?"

"The first pair I didn't like," he said. "But the second pair fit nicely. Also I like the shirts. They fit just right."

"Can you open the door? I want to give you something else."

Confused he unlocked the white door and looked out. Ronan was holding some long sleeved clothing that looked really soft. She handed them to him then motioned for him to give her the first pair of pants. When he handed them to her, she linked her finger into the belt loop on his hip and pulled him towards her. He was appalled when she turned the waistband down to look at something. When she was satisfied, she walked away from him.

Jojen tried on the new clothing, marveling at how soft the fabric was. When he was satisfied that Ronan wasn't coming back, he quickly changed clothes and walked out. Ronan was by the pants pulling different ones off the racks. When she raised an eyebrow, he nodded and held up the clothes that he preferred. Taking the initiative she pulled different colors of his favorite shirts. She had an armload when they walked up to the counter to pay. He was shocked at the price but Ronan didn't flinch.

"What next?" he asked as they were walking out the door four bags split between him.

"Next we get you some shoes then we'll be done," she replied taking a right.

"Aren't you spending an awful lot of money on me? I don't need all of this."

"If you don't need clothes, what do you need?"

"You." Jojen stopped as he realized what he just said. Ronan turned around with a frown. He floundered for words. He hadn't meant to say that; it had just slipped out. Now the air between them was tense and they still had two train rides.

Ronan turned and continued walking. Jojen followed close behind her, completely aghast at what he had just said. They walked into another store and he picked out some shoes. His favorite was a pair of boots that were so comfortable he wanted to wear them out.

Ronan was quiet walked back to the subway and the subsequent rides to Williamsburg. They stopped by the main office building before going home. Even then it was tense. Jojen just wished he knew how to keep his mouth shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Ronan sat on her bed and stared at Jojen as he slept. It was nearly four in the morning and he had been here for two days. He had gotten used to her sleep schedule already and had been making sure he was awake when she went to sleep. He would be up in a couple of hours so she stared.

The first full night he had been there David had shown up. It had been his rotation to stay at her place since she had called in to say she would be staying home. Jojen had answered the door and David had bulked up at the intrusion. Ronan had sent him away with a few choice words.

He had taken well to the training that David and Grayson had put him through. He was a little clumsy with the hand to hand combat, but he had taken to the electronics like a pro. He was learning to work their systems and everything that they were using such as their wireless transfers. He was quite intelligent and always ready with an easy quip when David or Grayson said something.

For the last two days he had skirted around the issue of his open mouth. He had told her he had only wanted her. Ronan still didn't think it made any sense since they had only known each other for two or three days. She wasn't used to someone talking to her like that. The other guys seemed to be very wary when around her but were completely protective. Bailey was still protesting Jojen living in her loft. Now that they had the apartment building he wanted the man to live in his own apartment. Ronan hadn't agreed or disagreed so they didn't know what she was thinking. Karter had made her an agreement that he would never read her mind.

She unfolded her legs only to prop one up and drape the according arm over it. She rubbed her thumb against her other fingertips in agitation. She couldn't wrap her head around all of this. Something was pulling on the edge of her mind but she couldn't quite grasp it.

Glancing at the clock it blared six thirty. She was wearing down. Her mind was racing with too many thoughts. Jojen wasn't awake so she couldn't go to sleep. Nine time out of ten she would sleep peacefully, but that tenth time would always be the worst.

Ronan wanted to go work on her computer but it was all the way across the loft and she didn't want to get up. She stretched out and stared at the ceiling. That was a mistake. Within a minute she was asleep.

_Her mind stirred immediately. The vision unfurled, forming a dreamlike reality. Her sleep vision tunneled until she could only see directly in front of her. The edges were fuzzy and every time she tried to look past them, a sharp pain stabbed her behind her temples. _

_She was in a room surrounded by computers. There was a buzzing in her ears that she recognized as modems and computer towers and other electronics they had in their building. It was a dim room with splotches of light scattered around due to the computer screens. In the middle was a huge table with holograms of them. Bailey, David, Karter, Grayson and she were circling the middle of the table. She had no idea what it was about, but it was nothing good. _

"_They have to know. We can't keep monitoring these kids. They are already exceeding our expectations. Leave them alone," someone said. She couldn't see who was talking but it was a female. _

"_You're the one who put this whole scenario in place. You started bringing the dead from another dimension over into our world to see how they would react. Now these people are here and your experiment is going great. Why change that?" one person said. This time it was a man speaking. _

"_We are messing with these kids again. We swore we were done!" _

"_Shut up, Eleanor! What's done is done! We will follow this through the end!" another man yelled. _

_Though she couldn't see the woman named Eleanor, Ronan knew she was turning around. "We have to stop. We have done enough. You have what you want."_

_All she could hear now was the whizzing and the whirring noises. No one said a word. No one had to. They knew Eleanor was going to be a nuisance. Ronan wished at that moment she had telepathy so she could warn the woman. But then again it wouldn't work because she didn't know if it was happening right at that moment or if it would be in the future. There were no tells as of yet. _

"_Eleanor, you're out of line. You cannot stop this. We have many people lined up to come through that portal you created to through our pets off guard," the first man said. _

_Something about Eleanor had changed. "No. I'm done. I will not harm them anymore. I will go to the government about this."_

_She moved away, hopefully for the door._

_There was a clicking noise then a loud bang. _

_Ronan screamed as pain tore through her._

Jojen jolted up and looked over his shoulder. Ronan was curled in on herself shaking. With a slight curse he shoved the covers off his legs and ran for her bed. He grabbed the pillow and shoved the edge in her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her.

How could he not know how tired she was? For the last two nights she had stayed up all night so he could sleep. When he had woken, she was ready to go to bed. No one could live off four hours of sleep a night no matter what she said. He should have woken up sooner. Now she was crying out as if she were in pain and jerking harder than she had when she was on the train.

He turned her onto her side when he realized she was starting to foam at the mouth and wrapped his body around hers. He pressed his face into the back of her neck and started whispering, telling her he was there. He pulled her tight against him as her fingernails clawed at the backs of his hands.

He didn't know when the convulsions stopped because the heaving started. He grabbed her up and took her to the bathroom as fast as he could. His favorite invention in this world was the toilet. He didn't have to get up in the middle of the night and make certain he didn't make a mess the floor. And he didn't have to clean it (not that he had in Westeros).

He made it just in time because the contents of her stomach came up quickly. He grabbed her hair and tied it at the base of her neck. Making sure she was steadied, Jojen reached up and grabbed a washcloth. He turned on the tap in the tub and drenched it in cold water. After squeezing it out, he draped it across the back of her neck.

It was a little bit before the dry heaving started. Jojen pulled Ronan back against him to make sure she was okay. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing raggedly. He started shifting so he could get out. She grabbed on to his arm and refused to let go. Instead of doing what he had planned, he grabbed the wastebasket and carried her back to the bed. He lay down with her, making sure the wastebasket was on her side. He settled behind her once again and waited until he heard sleep take her. He wasn't certain how long it would last but he was determined.

* * *

><p>Bailey took the steps two by two as he made his way to Ronan's loft. He had barely seen her in the last few days. She had been taking care of making sure the new guy Jojen was acclimated into the group. She had never taken an interest in the new guys before and it was weird.<p>

He knew that David and Karter had tried to go out with her before but she had shut them out completely. They had spent way too much time together in the last fifteen years and none of them had done anything. He had no idea why they were staring this now. Grayson was the only she dealt with because he was in a committed relationship.

He was still a little miffed that she had kept Jojen at her place instead of rearranging the housing. There had always been an unspoken agreement. They had never taken anyone back to their places to live. Grayson lived in the building so he could stay with his Westerosi girlfriend. The other four had never taken anyone home until now. Karter and David were obviously concerned but since Ronan had been avoiding them all, she hadn't seen it. David had come back a couple of days ago complaining that she had changed who would be near her when she slept. She trusted the newbie more than she trusted the guys she had grown up with.

Bailey was trying to keep his cool as he walked up to her door. It was ten o'clock in the morning and they hadn't heard from her. It didn't help that he had had a monologue running through his headed the five blocks to her place. He knew what he wanted to say but wasn't certain he was going to be able to get it out when he saw her. She usually gave him the dirtiest of looks when he showed up at her door. They didn't have the best of relationships.

He knocked and it took far too long for the door to open. He was getting way too antsy when it slid open. Jojen stood before him in basketball shorts rubbing his eyes. Bailey gritted his teeth as he bit back a snotty retort. Why was he answering the door?

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "Weren't you ever told not to answer the door when it's not your home?"

"I've never answered a door in my life until recently so no," Jojen replied. "Did you know you two sound like a broken bird when you repeat everything each other says?"

Bailey stepped into the door. "Where's Ronan?"

"She's asleep."

"What?" He shoved past he younger man and went straight for the bed. Ronan was on her side and peaceful. But that wasn't the most annoying part. "Why does it look like you've been sleeping in this bed as well?"

"Because I have. It's been an interesting night."

He wasn't aware of what he was doing until Bailey had Jojen pressed against the wall. Jojen stared at him with a blank look that could be misconstrued as condescending. Bailey stared into his eyes, and for the first time, he noticed how old his eyes were.

"Ronan had several visions last night accompanied with seizures and vomiting. I have been sleeping on the couch bed but it wasn't in her best interest last night. I slept with her so I could get to her faster," Jojen explained.

Bailey could tell he was telling the truth. If Ronan had had multiple visions it would have taken all night for her to recover from them. It was why they had a rotating schedule to make sure she didn't end up in a heap on the floor. It had happened one too many times for them to take comfort in her being alone. That was why she lived the closest to their work and had a button on her watch she could press if she had a vision while she was awake.

He dropped his arm from across Jojen's chest and turned back to the bed. "How bad was it?"

"She nearly bit her tongue in half. She bit my finger as I stuffed a pillow in her mouth. On the second and third ones, I used a dry cloth to make sure she didn't bite her tongue off or my fingers."

As Jojen moved into the living room space, Bailey sat on the chest at the end of the bed. There was no need to wake Ronan up if she was finally sleeping. "How many did she have?" he asked.

"Five in all. I think they were just visions of the same thing because close to the end of every one of them, she started screaming. Has it happened like that before?"

"No. She only makes a sound if she's been hurt in the vision." Bailey looked up at him. "Do you think she's been hurt?"

Jojen shook his head. "No, I don't think so. She complained of a massive headache about an hour ago, but nothing else. Headaches come with the territory. If someone was injured in a vision, she would feel it."

"How do you know that?"

The younger man sat down on the edge of the bed. "I have greensight. Ronan told me here it's called a seer of clairvoyance or whatever else she told me it was. But when I have visions, they take their toll. I sweat, my head hurts, my eyes itch and my body shakes. Before I died over there, I saw my hand on fire but I didn't feel anything. I think being a seer here and being on there is completely different. Here you can monitor brain activity. You couldn't there."

Jojen watched Bailey as he mulled over what he had just been told. "I blackened the room. Light tends to make headaches worse. And she won't be coming to work tomorrow."

"You can't keep her here."

"You have no idea what these visions can do. Since I've been here, I've witnessed six of them. Last night's were the worst. I've been where she is and I died. I will not let that happen to someone, not when I know what can happen."

"Stop arguing." They both looked down as Ronan rolled over. She draped an arm over her eyes and lay on her back. "He knows more than any of us, Bailey. Leave him alone about it."

Bailey huffed. "I don't trust him."

"I'm right here," Jojen reminded.

Ronan sat up and swayed. Jojen was there, pulling her up against a stack of pillows. He left to grab something from the kitchen then returned. Bailey fumed the entire time as he watched the sudden togetherness of them. Ronan was crumbling around this guy and she didn't even know it.

"What did you see?" he asked.

Ronan looked from Jojen, or what she could see of him, to Bailey. "I don't even know. I was in a room with lots of computers and about three or four people. One of them was a woman named Eleanor. She wanted to stop something. They shot her."

"That could be why you were screaming," Jojen said.

"Do you remember anything else?" Bailey asked.

"Only that they called us their pets." She frowned when he jerked back. "What? You've heard that before?"

"Vaguely. I vaguely remember hearing that somewhere a long time ago. But I can't place it." He ran a hand through his hair. "Why does this feel so familiar?"

"Probably because you just saw _The Maze Runner_ in theatres." Ronan took a sip of whatever Jojen had brought and promptly made a face. "This is nasty, but anyway. I don't know if the woman has been killed yet or not because I didn't see any definitive time markers."

Bailey nodded. "Okay. I'll keep an eye on the news to see if we can find out what's going on. Take it easy for the next day or so. Jojen said it's been rough for you the last couple of nights. I'll get someone started on the renovations."

Jojen got up from the bed and move with him to the door. Bailey stepped out and waited until the other man was just in the doorway.

"Do what you've been doing," he said. "She's never really accepted help from the rest of us, but with you she's open. I haven't seen it before."

"I really don't give her a choice. I know the signs of a vision and the effects. She'll be fine with me," Jojen replied.

Bailey wasn't too convinced but he didn't argue. He saluted Jojen then left, better to preserve what he had just seen rather than mess it up.

Jojen closed the door and padded back to Ronan's bed. She had shimmied back down under the covers. He rounded the other side and climbed in beside her. She didn't argue as much as she had earlier. He knew it wasn't good, but he was prepared for that fight when it came. Right now he was going to make sure she didn't bite her tongue off.


End file.
